House Call (Episode 3.3)
House Call is the first mission for the Zionite player in Episode 3.3. Location: Shirakaba This is what he said at the beginning: Anome: "*cough* Hey there, operative. You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, the leader of the commandos, an Exile known as the General, has agreed to help us in our battle against the Merovingian. He was really insistent, in fact. So the commandos are our allies now, and you'll treat them accordingly. We may even be working with them in future missions. But right now, we need to find our more about those Cyperites. Their apparent leader, Veil, is still at large, and they're interfering more and more with our recruiting teams. In face, they just gave one of them a pretty rough reception. Fortunately, we've been able to track this particular Cypherite gang, and now you get to go give them the business. And while you're at it, try to find out where their leader is." Operator:" I've got redpill signals in there- probably Cypherites. Also picking up some network activity. I went to the location and was suppose to defeat the Cypherites and search the area for clues about Cypherites. I killed all of the Cypherites in the area and found a computer. When I searched it, it popped up nothing and my Operator said: Operator:" Looks like they were downloading something they didn't want us to find. The file is lost, but I may be able to trace that address. Give me a minute here..." Operator:" That's all of them. Operator:" I've been able to trace that address. I'll point you there once you get outside. So I left the building and Anome told me this: Anome: "You've got a possible Cypherite network address? Wow. Wow. Can you feel my excitement? No? That's because I don't care! I can't do anything with that! Get me something I can use! Get me Veil!" excuse me! Anyways, so I went to the next location where the objectives were the same. When I got inside my Operator said this: Operator:"That's the place the Cypherites you fought earlier were downloading from. I'm picking up redpills, a computer network, and an alarm system in there." After killing everyone, I found a computer that had something interesting to say about one of the Crypto boxes: Operator: "That takes care of all the bandannas around there." Computer: Sending crypt 0.34a "312.comm" to 7422.975092dejg60... Data connection aborted by remote client. >read 0312.comm ******** Possible glitch at the Union Hill Cryptos box. Increase security at the site. Verify ASAP. /eof/ ******** >_ Operator: "Cryptos? The street magician? It seems that the Cypherites are awfully concerned about him. We'd better report this to Anome." So I went outside and Anome had this to say to me: Anome: "Cryptos? That religious nut who pops out of boxes? Hmm... There was that operative who was saying something to Niobe the other day about Cryptos' speeches referring to bluepills... So this was the only lead you got, huh? That's just great. Okay, fine; here's what we're gonna do. As you ought to know by now, Cryptos used to be a Zion operative. I'm sending you to hit a MegaCity resident database. You're gonna look up the whereabouts of these ex-crewmembers of Cryptos who've since "retired" from service to live like damned bluepills in the Matrix: Guiseppe Frieson, Debroah Pryes, Stanley Sheldon, Jayme Ravina, Sebastian Uris. Of course, if you're caught, Zion will disavow any knowledge, blah blah; you know the drill." So I went to the next location. When I got inside, my Operator told me this: Operator: "The computer database should be in there. Ostensibly, it's just a customer database for a large retail corporation, but Zion has found that the Machines use it for tracking residents of the MegaCity. You'll have to watch out for their security teams. Also... I'm reading a fairly complex network in there. It's possible that you'll have to access multiple computer terminals." killed all the security guards and searched the computers and came up with the results on the people. There were only two of them left alive: [[Debroah Pryes] and Sebastian Uris. My Operator told me this: ] Computer: Operator:"Only two out of five found; not a very good life expectancy for Cryptos' "retired" ex-buddies. I can track those two resident codes, though. Get back out on the street." And so I did and Anome had this to say: Anome: "Only two? Well, maybe Cryptos is doing these publicity stunts of his to meet new people. Sounds like it's time for you to pay a little house call to Michelle Clark. See if she remembers anything about Cryptos that would connect him with the Cypherites." So I went to the first location to talk to Debroah Pryes. This is what she had to say: Debroah Pryes : "Oh, you're with them, are you? Look, I've had enough of you people! Yes, I was in a crew with Cryptos, but I avoided him as much as I could. He was a pompous, conceited, self-righteous, grade-A jerk! Never happy with anything. I didn't like it there either, but I kept my trap shut, and got out quietly when the chance came. I hope I've seen the last of Cryptos, and Morpheus, and all associated "saviors." I don't need saving, got that? Now get out of my home!" Alejandro Royal: Hey! Who are you? Get the hell away from my wife! Debroah Pryes: It's just okay, baby. They were just leaving, and they won't be coming back. talking with that nice lady, I left and Anome had this to say: Anome: "You'd better get something useful out of Sebastian Uris, operative. I don't have time to be giving missions to people who don't produce results." thus I go to the next location and meet this Sebastian Uris guy. This is what he had to say: Sebastian Uris: "Cryptos? Hah, yeah. I was just watching his latest little stunt on the news. Let's seeâ?¦ He was hard to get along with- wanted everybody to see things his way. He could draw an audience when he ranted about the Machines, which he did a lot. I mean, we all hated the Machines back then, right, but why waste your breath yelling about them? I don't think he had many real friendsâ?¦ Oh, he did pal around with that Cypher guy a bit. You know, Morpheus' crewmember who later went nut so and got himself zapped? That was a while after I saw him and Cryptos hanging out, though." Sebastian Uris: ... That was all I needed and could do so I left which ending the mission. Anome had this final thing to say: Anome: "Cypher. It all comes back to that stinking line-cutter, doesn't it? So Cryptos was buddy-buddy with the most infamous traitor in Zion's history. Why does this not surprise me? Cryptos. Cypher. This is starting to add up to something. We're going to have to see what other nasty little rabbits we can pull out of Cryptos' hat. Later." *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' NPCs *Tactical Security Officer: Halt! *Machine Exterminator: Intruder detected *Cypherite Kung Fu Master: Hostile spotted! In pursuit. *Cypherite Network Hacker: Give yp your cheating life, ingrate! *Cypherite Scattorshot: Gruel-eater! Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions